Survivre
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Survivre. Que peut-il faire d'autre ! ... Drabble, aucun couple.


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** drabble...

**Couples:** Aucun couple

**Disclamer:** Tu ne voleras point même si tu n'as point... un des dix commandements.

**Résumé:** Survivre. Que peut-il faire d'autre ?!

**Note:** Retapé sur du " _Sen no yoru no koete_" d'Aqua Timez. Un drabble que j'ai écris aprés avoir -de nouveau- été déçue par des personnes auxquelles je tiens... Et j'ai mis Fandom Naruto mais euh... je pensais à personne en particulier, ni aucun manga.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils ont toujours confiance en moi… Mais jamais assez. Je dois toujours faire mes preuves… Mais jamais assez. Je vais toujours grandir… mais jamais assez.

Quand comprendront-ils ?! Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. L'enfant rêveur, insouciant, naïf n'est plus. A présent, ne reste plus que le tueur. Plus que lui. Pour priver. Pour détruire. Pour tuer. Pour survivre.

Ils ont toujours confiance… Mais jamais assez. Que dois-je faire alors, pour les contenter ?! J'ai beau tout essayé, jamais rien ne leur convient. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

« Si tu veux me détester.. Vas-y. »

Savez-vous réellement ce qu'est être 'détesté' ? Vous ne diriez jamais cela si vous saviez. Parce qu'être détesté, c'est bien plus douloureux que n'importe quel châtiment ou torture. Bien plus encore que de donner la mort. Mais comment le sauriez-vous… Vous n'avez jamais rien fait.

Je dois toujours faire mes preuves… Mais jamais assez. Je dois prouver mes talents. Je dois montrer ma valeur. Et même lorsque je le fais, vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfait. Que puis-je y faire alors ?! Je peux fournir tous les efforts du monde, ce n'est pas suffisant.

« J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Haha. Comme c'est hilarant. Savez-vous que même demain, en marchant dans la rue, je peux me faire faucher par une voiture, et mourir ?! Il peut tout m'arriver, partout. Et même ici. La maladie, ça se guérit. La mort, ça ne s'empêche pas. Il peut tout m'arriver. Je ne suis en sécurité nul part. Pas même avec vous… En prenez-vous seulement conscience ?!

Je vais toujours grandir… mais jamais assez. Quoique vous fassiez, les années passent. Et j'avance en même temps qu'elles. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Je ne peux les contrer et ne le souhaite pas. Pourquoi vous, le souhaitez-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterez de stopper le temps ? Le temps coule, coule et s'écoule (1). A jamais il avance.

« Tu es encore trop jeune. »

Comprenez-vous seulement que je ne serais jamais assez « grand » à vos yeux ?! J'ai privé bien des parents de leurs enfants ; j'ai détruit bien plus qu'une famille ; j'ai arraché une mère à l'enfant ; j'ai dérobé la vie d'une sœur à un frère. Parce qu'il faut avancer en même temps que le temps. Parce que le temps n'attend personne. Parce qu'il faut survivre. Mais comment le verriez-vous ?! ... Votre monde est bien trop petit.

xXxXxXxXxXx

J'aime mes senseï.

Oui. Je les aime.

Seulement, ils ne sont pas comme moi.

Ils ne sont pas moi.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je suis différent.

Je suis un tueur. Un assassin.

Je côtoie la mort comme un jeu.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en avoir peur.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je dois avancer.

Ne jamais m'arrêter.

Je dois être à arme égale avec elle.

Le temps.

Je n'en ai pas.

Attendre ?!

Pas le temps.

Je dois avancer.

Continuer.

Tuer.

Assassiner.

Priver.

Détruire.

Réduire.

Briser.

Avancer.

En même temps que le temps.

Ne jamais être dépassé.

Si je m'arrête, je meure.

Se reposer ?!

Pas le temps.

Ils ont confiance en moi… pas moi. Je dois faire mes preuves… pas eux. Je dois grandir… eux aussi.

Le temps coule, coule et s'écoule. A jamais, il avance.

Moi aussi.

Continuer.

Tuer.

Assassiner.

Priver.

Détruire.

Réduire.

Briser.

SURVIVRE.

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Ben... rien à ajouter :p

**Tsubaki-san:** Un silence de mort...

Naruto: C'est moi qui est classe comme ça ?! *o*

**_Sachiyo:_** Euuuuuh... ouais ^^''

Merci.

(1)Inspirée si ce n'est carrément repris d'une phrase dite par Clow Read dans Card Captor Sakura.


End file.
